


Leap of Faith

by AlekaJordan (pontmergay)



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pontmergay/pseuds/AlekaJordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tenth Doctor and his companion Gwen find themselves in a very odd old home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

Gwen looked up and across the TARDIS. She trailed her fingers lightly over the controls as she walked over to her companion. "So," she started, breaking the silence. "Where are we now, Doctor?"  
  
The Doctor looked down at her. "I have no idea." He grinned. "Why don't we go find out?"  
  
Gwen grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him behind her as she crossed the TARDIS. She pushed the doors open and found that they were in a very old bedroom of a very old house. There was a thin coat of dust covering everything in the room. The night table, the curtains, the floor, the bedspread. The air smelled of the dust, and there was a faint odor of mold. She let go of the Doctor's hand and walked over to the bed. A cloud of grey engulfed her as she plopped onto the comforter.  
  
"This is a nice place. Where exactly are we and how did we end up here?"  
  
The Doctor was pacing about the room, looking at everything. He ran his finger across a dusted over picture frame before turning back to Gwen. "That's what I'm trying to figure out." He walked over to the window and looked out the curtains. "We seem to be in a small town, sometime around 1994, I assume."  
  
Gwen's brows furrowed over her dark eyes. "And how do you _assume_  something like what year we're in?"  
  
He shrugged, smiling. "Shall we go exploring?" He held out his arm for her to take, but before she could, the door to the room slammed open and a man walked in.  
  
"Oh, my God," Gwen whispered. She jumped up from the bed and went to stand between the man and the Doctor. Her head whipped back and forth as she looked between them. "Doctor, this man looks _exactly_  like you." She walked towards the man, looking him in the eyes.  
  
He did, in fact, look like the Doctor. The two could have been twins, except for the fact that the Doctor had no family left. There was something different about the other man, though. His eyes shifted quickly about the room, hair looked as though it hadn't been washed in quite some time. They looked exactly the same in every way, yet infinitely different in even more.  
  
The man and Doctor spoke at the same time. "Who are you?" they asked.  
  
Gwen took a step back. "That was odd," she laughed. She stuck her hand out to the man in front of her. "I'm Gwenni Marshall."  
  
His eyes trailed down to the hand before him, but he did not take it in his own. "How did you get in here?"  
  
"That's not important," the Doctor said. "What's important is: Where are we, exactly?"  
  
"You're in Little Hangleton," he said, voice careful.  
  
The Doctor nodded. "Right. Of course we are. And what year is it?"  
  
"It's 1994."  
  
"Ahah!" The Doctor pointed his finger at Gwen. "I told you! What did I tell you? I told you it was 1994, didn't I? And I was right!"  
  
Gwen rolled her eyes and turned back to look at the man. "That's the Doctor. We came here in the TARDIS-" she turned and pointed at the blue Police Box that stood at the foot of the bed "-but we don't know how we got here. Nor do we know exactly where we are. Are we in England?"  
  
"Yes. And I just told you where you are." He eyed the TARDIS. "What did you say that was?"  
  
"The TARDIS."  
  
He nodded. "Why are you here?"  
  
"We have no idea." The Doctor stepped forward to stand beside Gwen. "We're travelers, you see, and we somehow ended up here. We were shooting for London in 1981."  
  
"Are you wizards?"  
  
"I suppose you could say that, yeah." The Doctor smiled.  
  
"And where do your loyalties lie?"  
  
"That's an odd question. Whatever do you mean, sir?"  
  
"Are you loyal to the Dark Lord or not?"  
  
Gwen and the Doctor looked at each other. They had never heard of this Dark Lord, though, they assumed he was some sort of evil power in whatever world they'd landed. They assumed that this man was loyal to this Dark Lord, and if they said they weren't there would be a bit of trouble.  
  
"Well- What did you say your name was?"  
  
The man looked at Gwen. "I didn't. My name is Barty Crouch, Jr."  
  
She smiled at him. "Right. Well, Barty, of course we are. Why would we be here if we weren't?"  
  
Gwen had no idea what she'd just gotten herself into. The following 24 hours would be one of the most interesting, and that was saying something when you knew the Doctor. She didn't know it yet, but she was going to have to make a choice. A choice that would change her existence forever.


	2. Two.

While the Doctor went exploring, warned to steer clear of the top floor by Barty, Gwen stayed behind. She followed the man who looked so much like her Doctor down the hall to a sitting room, where he sat in an old armchair. He ran his hands over his face, seeming to be a bit stressed out.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked.

Barty looked over the tips of his fingers at her. "I told you my name."

"Yeah, but that doesn't really tell me who you are. Do you have a family? What about friends? Do you live here?"

"You honestly don't know, do you?"

Gwen shook her head. "Nope. The Doctor and I travel all over, but I've never heard of you. Or this place, to be honest, and I lived in England my whole life."

Barty stared at Gwen. She was a plain girl, but there was something in her personality that brought a glow to her. Her straight brown hair fell to her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes that almost looked black, though, that could have been due to the lack of light in the room. Freckles were splattered across her nose and cheeks. Her teeth were small and white, and she showed them when she smiled. There were a thousand feelings and knowledge Barty knew was beyond him in her eyes. And yet, she didn't know anything. Nothing about his life, nothing about where she was.

"You don't know who the Dark Lord is either."

For a split second, Gwen stopped breathing. Her heart stuttered and she was worried. She wasn't as good as the Doctor, but she knew how to pick apart a small bit of information she was given to make it into a larger bit. Whoever the Dark Lord was, you did not want to be on his bad side. And you didn't want to be on the bad side of one of his followers. "How do you know that?"

He pulled up his left sleeve, revealing an odd tattoo that seemed to be slightly pulsating. It depicted a skull with a snake running through it. "All of the Dark Lord's followers are branded with this. I don't know about your Doctor because he's wearing that suit coat, but from what I can see of you, you haven't got one of these."

Gwen looked down at the rug beneath her feet. "He hasn't got one either." She paused for half a second before continuing. "You're not going to hurt us are you?" She looked back up at him.

He looked at her eyes, and that's what did it. He should have pulled out his wand right then and there and killed her. That's what the Dark Lord would have wanted. He should have killed them back in the bedroom where he'd first seen them. Her eyes showed her emotions; each and every one of them. She was terrified. She wasn't from here and she did not want to die here.

"No," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She let out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. "Thank you." Silence, and then, "You still haven't told me who you are."

"I'll give you a brief summary, alright?"

She nodded.

"My name is Barty Crouch, Jr. I'm a Death Eater. That's one of the Dark Lord's followers. You seem to have landed yourself in the wizarding world."

"Oh! Is that why you asked us if we're wizards? We're not, by the way. What do you do in your free time?"

"Help the Dark Lord regain power."

"What happened to him?"

"Thirteen years ago he had to save himself."

"Save himself? From what?"

Barty looked at her and saw genuine curiosity in her eyes. "There was...a prophecy. It said that he was going to be killed by someone. He wanted to stop it before it was even a possibility. But his spell backfired. It hit him and he became very, very weak."

"Is he okay now though?"

"He will be soon."

"That's good then, right?"

"You are one of the strangest girls I've ever met, Gwen Marshall."

Gwen smiled. "I get that a lot. You must be lonely. Is it just you and him in this house?"

"No, there's Wormtail, but he's about as much company as a rock."

She stared at his face, just as he had done to her only ten minutes before. "You look so much like him," she whispered. "How is that even possible? You aren't related in any way. You have the same face. Same eyes, same nose, same mouth. Your hair's the same. You're even the same height, I noticed." She smiled with her eyes. "I don't understand it."

"What don't you understand?"

Gwen looked at the doorway and saw the Doctor leaning against the frame, smiling at her. She stood up and skipped over to him. "How'd exploring go?"

"It went pretty well, I think. Now what is it that you don't understand?"

"What I don't understand is how you and Barty look exactly like. How is it possible, Doctor? There's no way you could be related. He's human and you're a Time Lord. You're 900 years old and he's...well, however old he is."

The Doctor shook his head. He looked over her shoulder at Barty. "I don't know. Maybe it's just a coincidence."

The two men stared at each other for the longest time and they realized something as they did. No matter how much they looked alike, and they did look alike; right down to the very last freckle, they could never be more different. They stared at each other, not knowing that their lives would be very different in just one day. Not knowing that it was all because of the small girl that stood between them.


End file.
